


incandescence

by serein (koshitsu_kamira)



Series: Headspace [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/serein
Summary: Taeyong learns the hard way that the connection between dragon and rider is terribly fragile.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuraxchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/gifts).



Taeyong knew he shouldn’t have gotten out of bed that morning just by taking a cursory glance at the scenery outside: the sky was drowned in a miserable grey, ashen, thick clouds blocking the weak autumn sunshine, and a light fog suffused the suburban neighbourhood, pervading the streets, painting delicate, translucent patterns, slowly wilting flowers upon window panes. Nonetheless, he forced himself to go through the usual motions, feet padding on frozen tiles, pace sluggish, clumsily stumbling inside the kitchen so he could knock down a kickstarter coffee before washing up, then taming his waywards tresses into something presentable; yawning, he checked whatever emails, notifications he had received during the night, reviewing the actual schedule. Propping the mug under his prized espresso machine, he moved towards the shower, eyes at half mast, senses still largely asleep, gasp muffled as he collided with a lithe frame of Taeil who automatically extended his arms to catch the other boy, engulfing him in pure, undiluted warmth, the kind Taeyong associated to cozy hearths, the embers glowing burnished orange, carmine red. Inhaling the scent of wild honey and fragrant campfire smoke, he nuzzled closer, letting his fingertips trail along the elder’s spine, trace the blunt scales which covered the highly sensitive area, his actions inspiring a shiver, intensifying the heat around him - “Did I wake you up?” Taeyong asked, voice soft, leaning away to make eye contact, stare into turquoise irises, oblong pupils.

Gifting the younger a tender smile, Taeil shook his head, a pulse of affection surging forth their bond, “I’m travelling to the seaside,” he replied, fidgeting slightly, excitement palpable, “the weather forecast promised clear skies,” he added on a second thought as an explanation in case Taeyong didn’t understand his intentions, “I’ll take the last train back, don’t wait for me.” Preventing the apologies from leaving the other’s mouth, the elder pecked his lips soothingly, hold tightening, “I know you are busy,” Taeil assured him, tone consoling, gaze kind, flickering golden brown, “We can go together next time,” the older boy promised, sighing when Taeyong sniffled pitifully, burrowing further in the snug embrace while the remorse he felt echoed hollow within his chest.

Taeil had always been so generous and considerate, putting the younger’s wellbeing ahead without complaints or demanding anything in return, even though he was fully entitled, considering his kind, the dragons couldn’t tolerate enclosed spaces for an extended period, especially densely populated areas where they were unable to fly unrestrained, adapt their natural form. Beside the mental and physiological distress, the inadequate environment also caused permanent damage to the intimate relationship between shapeshifter and rider, a connection which gradually deepened with time, the experiences shared, the memories acquired, mutually cherished; in view of the consequences, Taeyong was profoundly afraid, scared that one day he would run out of second chances, _next times_ and Taeil would leave due to his selfishness. Every occasion he refused accompanying the elder, he felt the bond recoil, wither a bit no matter the reason cited, despite Taeil insisting he would be fine; the repercussions usually left Taeyong devastated, unsettled in his skin, regretting the decision he had made years ago, the choice to leave the little village surrounded by primordial forests, soaring mountains, because he dreamed of blinding spotlight, grandiose mirrors and varnished boards.

Taeyong had wanted to dance since forever, heartbeat following a whimsical rhythm which ultimately lead him away from home; he remembered sneaking out at the death of night, twisting and spinning beneath the moon, a young, bright eyed Taeil his only spectator whose peculiar flared ears, studded tail peeked through his unruly, chestnut brown mane, loose sleeping clothes. He recalled the fledgeling dragon breathing fire upon twigs and branches, creating a miniature bonfire so the younger could thaw his frozen limbs, simmer down after the physical exertion, later cuddle up to Taeil who constantly emanated warmth, body temperature running extreme high owing to his nature; sometimes the other boy would emerge wearing his lacertian shape, offering Taeyong a ride amid the stars or providing shelter against the harsh wind. The younger had fallen asleep to rumbling breaths countless evenings, stare fixed on burgundy scales that glinted seafoam blue at certain angles, head pillowed atop Taeil’s forepaw, his imposing wings serving as a makeshift blanket, the sense of absolute safety buoying Taeyong, lulling him to slumber - now, although he was cradled within familiar arms, he couldn’t fight the anxiety constricting his throat.

“I’m calling in sick,” he babbled, distraught, words slurred together, wobbling, “I want to come with you,” he proclaimed, hands clinging onto the hem of Taeil’s pajama sweater, voice gaining a pleading lilt when the elder looked at him startled, mouth opening to persuade the younger boy otherwise, “Let me, please,” he nearly begged, panting, hiccups escaping his ribcage.

His distress, fears resonated through the bond, the dam ultimately having broken, arousing the dragon’s protective instincts, compelling Taeil to squeeze the other’s shaking frame closer, shield the younger from the harm, the dread perceived, “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered, quelling the pernicious questions crowding Taeyong’s mind, poisoning his thoughts. Cooing, humming an old lullaby, Taeil slowly plopped down the floor, bringing the other boy along, motion careful, patient, then allowed Taeyong to climb into his lap, curl up between his legs akin to a quivering child afterwards a nightmare - gently, the dragon huddled over the younger, fingers caressing his nape, pacifying; aside his quiet singing, the dragon remained mute, absorbed in his musings.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong rasped, interrupting the nursery rhyme, “I overreacted, right?” he chuckled, self-deprecating, swiping at the sudden teardrops gliding across his cheeks, “it’s just,” the younger boy hiccupped, “you were so terribly _silent_ these days,” he blurted out, lips trembling, and promptly buried his wet face into Taeil’s neck, shoulders hunched like he attempted getting smaller.

Bracing his chin on the other’s head, the elder silently played with Taeyong’s silky hair, stubbornly maintaining the silence which enveloped, submerged the corridor; “you know,” he began abruptly, “that’s a matter I have actually wanted to mention for a while,” upon the younger boy’s confused mumble, Taeil continued, “you were cutting me off,” he said without beating about the bush, his sentence eliciting a rueful whimper. Murmuring reassurances, Taeil rocked languidly in place, struggling to placate a sobbing Taeyong, the younger having realized his mistake, stem the incessant flow of apologies, “you don’t understand,” the other slurred, upset, the intensity of his conviction rattling their connection, “it’s not okay, I could have ruined everything,” he divulged, expression stricken as he resurfaced, staring into the elder’s forlorn gaze.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Taeyong asserted, sniffling, and cupped his palms around the other boy’s jaw, “so you must stop being too kind toward me,” he stated, kneeling before the only person who had ever persisted, stood by him, notwithstanding all the faults he possessed, the mishaps he committed - in response, their bond hummed, saturated with the heartache and regret Taeil felt. “You didn’t fail me,” Taeyong uttered, tearful, willing the other to believe his words, then leaned down and kissed the elder, desperately seeking to erase the pain, the uneasiness he had failed to recognize, absorb the hurt having accumulated; licking inside the other’s mouth, he tasted salt but also the sweetness of Taeil’s forgiveness, the mercy he was granted unconditional. Breaking away for air, Taeyong rested his forehead on the older boy’s, eyes locked with shimmering irises that radiated affection, reminding him of simpler times: crashing through pine trees, getting lost in the heavy fog above the valley and jumping barefoot around the campfire, Taeil afloat, wings buoying him; smiling at the image, the younger rose, hauling the dragon along.

“I don’t know about you, but I need another coffee,” Taeyong joked, grin inane when Taeil frowned with disapproval, muttering how this unhealthy habit should cease lest he gets a premature heart attack; fingers intertwined, he lead the other boy to the living room, pushing him onto the sofa, “Stop grumbling and reserve me a ticket,” he commanded, deliberately acting obnoxious.

After a minute of quietude, suddenly, Taeyong asked, “Do you think my boss would be mad if I asked for a week of holiday?”


End file.
